Adrenaline and Suicides
by 3pointshooter24
Summary: Max Ride plays basketball, and she's pretty good at it too. She is on the school team. She has an enemy. Do I even mention his name? Yes, i do. His name is Fang and he is a player and a show-off. He is also on the school basketball team. What will happen?
1. Intro

**Hey, I'm pretty new here. This is my first Fanfic so take it easy please. If you want me to add a new character as Fang or Max's friend, just review saying:**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**So on and so forth. Anyway here is the story…**

**Max's POV**

"Max! Get up before I throw away these cookies!" Mom yelled from downstairs.

That got me up. I shot out of bed and ran downstairs. Right before mom threw the cookies away I took the tray out of her hands and set them on the counter. I started to stuff my face when Ella came downstairs.

"Gosh Max. You already started eating cookies. It's not even seven yet," ella said.

"They're sooo good I can't resist," I said. With that I stuck all the cookies in a big Ziploc bag and went upstairs to get ready for school. I'm going to save those for lunch later.

I got dressed in black skinny jeans, a plain white T-shirt, and my leather jacket. I love that thing. After that I combed my hair and went downstairs to get my backpack.

So, let's tell you a bit about myself. My name is Maximum Ride but I go by Max. Not Maxie or Maximillion just Max. Got it? Good. I'm 17 and I like cookies. Wait, scratch that. I LOVE cookies. They are the best thing ever invented. Anyway, I'm rich and I have a huge house. Don't worry, I'm not spoiled or anything. My worst enemy is Fang Cooper. I've hated him since freshman year. He pushed me into the lockers and made fun of me and I tripped him back and threw food at him…it's a long story.

Anyway, I got in my convertible 2013 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1. It's an awesome car. I drove to school and guess who I saw…no really guess.

If you guessed Fang "my enemy" Cooper. You are correct.

"Hey Ride," Fang said. Let me tell you a bit about Fang. He has olive skin, hair that flops over his eye, a very lean and muscular body and dark dark brown eyes that look black. Most girls would say he's hot and come flirting with him. I'm not most girls. I mean sure he's hot but I'm not going to say that to him.

"Cooper," I mumbled under my breath and walked away.

Should I continue this story? I'm sorry It's short it's my first fanfic so please review and give me ideas and tips please it only takes a couple of seconds.

**Oops I forgot the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE JAMES PATTERSON DOES.**


	2. School and Practice

**It's the next chapter and I need names and appearances for Max's basketball team. Same thing for Fang. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE JAMES PATTERSON DOES!**

Max POV

"Who rained on your parade Maxie?" Fang asked.

"You did Cooper, and it's not Maxie, it's Max. Say it with me M-A-X. Got it?" I said walking away, wanting to end this conversation.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. By the way, you look hot in the leather jacket babe," He said with a lopsided smile.

That stopped me in my tracks. I mean, yeah Fang has called me hot before but that's beside the point. "First of all, don't call me babe. Second leave me alone!" I said raising my voice at the end. After that I walked to my locker without seeing Fang again. Yay!

I walked into class and sat next to my friend Nudge. She can really talk your ear off if you let her. "Hey Max," she said.

"What's up Nudge," I said back.

"Not much really. ZOMG did you hear that Fang broke up with Lissa? Now he's like single and dateable!" She pretty much screamed in the class. Everyone was looking at us.

"Nudge, keep it down. Why would I care if Lissa and Fang broke up. I don't care about them," I said.

"You guys would be perfect! The captains of the school basketball teams. You guys would be the hottest couple in the school!" Nudge said.

"Nudge, I don't like Fang! In fact, it's the total opposite! I hate him," I said.

"Whatever you say," Nudge said in a sing-song voice.

LUNCH TIME…

After I got my lunch I went to sit down at a table. My friends later joined me. In case you're wondering my friends are Iggy, Ella (my sister), Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

Iggy and Gazzy are pyros so they like to make explosives. Ella, Nudge, and Angel are the biggest girly girls of all time. They wear makeup and wear sparkly girly clothes.

When everyone got here we started talking around random things. That is when I noticed when Iggy was gone.

"I don't know. I think he was talking about going to sit with some new friends. OMG what if Iggy was lying and went to an alien space ship to tell them our secrets! I don-"

"Nudge! Calm down! Iggy is just over there with- oh-oh." Angel said looking at something. I followed her line of sight. You couldn't believe what I saw. Iggy was hanging out with Fang! He ditched us for him! If he thought he could get away with this he's got something else coming.

"Don't worry guys I'm not going to kill him. I'm just going to injure him when we get home." I said slowly, trying not to explode.

The bell rang and I went to my next class.

When I got out of school I did my homework and got ready for my basketball practice.

"Max, get ready for basketball practice!" mom said.

"I'm already ready mom," I said back. I went downstairs and got my phone and water bottle. Then I went to my car to drive to basketball practice.

When I got to practice everyone was shooting around. I took a ball and started to shoot a three pointer. I made it in a swish. That's when coach called us over.

"Okay girls. Today we are only going to scrimmage so get in your positions, Max take the ball down." Coach said giving the ball to me.

We played a couple of games and I got the most points. Then the guys' basketball team came in the gym and sat on the bleachers. Every time I scored the guys cheered. I got so annoyed. After the last game everyone was tired, but I was still hyped up.

"Everybody on the line! Let's do some suicides!" coach yelled.

Everyone got on the line and after coach blew the whistle we started running. I was the fastest on the team, so I finished first. After that he made us run three laps around the gym. Then we were done.

After practice I went to my car…Fang was there. Ugh! Why is he here doesn't he know I don't want him here.

"What do you want Fang," I asked.

"I need you to take me home. Iggy and Dylan left me here and I have no ride home." He said.

Oh yeah. I forgot the best part! *note the sarcasm* Fang was my next door neighbor. Ugh!

"Fang get away I don't want to take you home." I said.

Ignoring me completely, Fang just opened my car door and got in.

"Get out of my car!" I yelled. Then I figured that he wasn't gonna get out. Ugh! Stupid Fang! I got in my car and drove Fang home. He was annoying me the whole ride home. That's not fair. After I dropped Fang off I went home and showered.

**I need more ideas! Please give me some. It's not that hard, I need feedback. Plz review! Press that button!**


	3. Flashbacks

**Hey guys, what's up! Sorry it's been a long time since I've updated. I've been caught up with basketball and school projects. Um, thank you guys for all of the people adding this fanfic to their favorites. That means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! **

Max POV

Ugh! Last night after practice was torture. Fang kept annoying me through the car ride. He kept talking and talking. He wouldn't shut up! That reminds me of when I first met him…

(Flashback to the day she met Fang)

_DING DING DING!_

_Finally! The bell just rang, which meant that English class was finished! Which also meant it was the end of the day. When I walked out of class I was shoved into a locker._

"_Watch where you're going dude!" I yelled. Then this guy with dark hair and dark eyes looked toward me. I haven't seen him around._

"_I didn't push you that hard. Did I?" he said._

"_Yes, you did," I said pushing him back and walking away._

"_I guess it's somebody's time of month," The guy said._

_I didn't want to do this, but I had to. I was so mad. I tripped him so he fell flat on his face. Then I threw my chocolate chip cookies at him. It was pure torture for me! I didn't want it to end this way but it had to happen._

_ After that little incident I walked to my locker, got my stuff, and drove home. Yay! Freedom! Now I can have mom make chocolate chip cookies, watch a movie, and do nothing!_

"_Max! The new neighbors are coming to have dinner with us. They have a boy that is your age and in your grade," mom said. Ugh! Seriously! There goes my plan to do nothing and eat cookies._

"_Mom! Why do we have to do it today. I don't want to." I said._

"_Max, we are going to have dinner no matter what. Now go and get ready. They will be here in twenty minutes," she said. Aww man! _

_I went upstairs to go and get ready. I brushed my hair and got some casual clothes on. For me that is some sweatpants and a t-shirt. The doorbell rang and I took my time to go downstairs. You couldn't believe what I saw! It was that guy from school that pushed me into the lockers._

_I didn't want him and his family to be in my house. I wanted them to leave. NOW! After I saw them my mom called me over to introduce myself._

"_Hey, I'm Max what's up," I said casually. The guy with dark brown eyes looked at me and smiled._

"_Hey I'm Fang," he said._

"_Is your name really Fang?" I asked him._

"_No. It's actually Nicholas but I hate that name so I go by Fang." Fang said._

"_Ok…" I said._

"_Max, why don't you take Fang to play some Xbox or PS3," mom said._

"_Ugh! Fine. Let's go Fang." I said. I really don't like this guy. He is annoying._

**End of Flashback**

Haha I really didn't like Fang when I met him. I ended up beating and killing him in Black Ops and Halo. Good times. Sometimes I wish Fang and I could just be friends, but when he is obnoxious and annoying, I want to kill him.

**End of chapter three. Again, sorry I haven't updated. Anyway the superbowl is coming up! I have a new poll up. Who do you want to win Giants or Patriots? Plz review! Press that button!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys, sorry the update is late. I've been caught up with basketball again. Anyway, I have a huge headache and I've been feeling really dizzy and lightheaded. Want to know why? I bashed my head on a freaking fence, that's why. I know your thinking "How could you do that, it's a fence just standing there doing nothing." Well I was playing basketball outside with my friends and my friend lost control of the ball. So, me being me, I ran to the ball trying to get it before one of my other friends and I ran face first (more like head first because it's my head that's hurting) into the fence. It hurt so bad I didn't know what to do. So I kicked the fence. After that I started feeling dizzy, so I sat down and opted out of the game. I stayed home from school today. So enough with me let's get to the story.**

** Oh yeah,**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! JP DOES…**

**Max's POV**

The next day was like any other school day. Classes, me annoying Fang, Fang annoying me, and the Nudge Channel on and on, all day. When I got home, I ate some chocolate chip cookies. Basketball playoffs are coming up. I hope we make it to the championship this year. I had basketball practice tonight. Ugh I don't want do run any suicides. All I want to do is either shoot around or scrimmage.

I highly doubt that we will shoot around all practice so we probably will either scrimmage or go over our plays. I'm so hungry. I don't know why, but I am.

The doorbell rang. "Mom! Are you gonna get that?" I yelled. After a couple of seconds there was no answer. Ugh now I'm going to have to stand up, walk all the way to the door, and open it. That's a lot of work. I knew mom would be mad if I didn't answer the door, so I got up and opened it.

I have one word (or name) for you…Fang.

"It took you long enough. It's freezing outside" Fang said stepping in the house.

"Why are you here? You know I don't want you here, right?" I said to him.

"Your mom wanted me to drive you to basketball practice. She's at my house talking to my mom." He said.

"Wait a sec, I can drive by myself. I'm a big girl, and basketball practice is in two hours. Why are you here so early?" I asked.

He sighed. "Look Max, I'm tired of us constantly arguing and insulting each other every time we see each other. Why can't we just stop and become friends? We have so much in common and I think we could, at least, respect one another." Fang said.

"I'm tired of this too, Fang. Maybe the friendship thing could work. What did you mean by 'we have so much in common'." I said.

"We both do basketball, we both like the same bands, we both like the Yankees…" Fang said.

"But I like the Steelers and you like the Ravens. I hate the Ravens" I said.

"Hey, I may like the Ravens, but I respect the Steelers." Fang said.

"Haha, ok fine. We can become friends slowly and gradually. I'm not gonna trust you right away, but I will lay off of the insulting. Good enough?" I said.

"Yeah, that's good enough." Fang said sticking his hand out. I shook it.

"So, why are you here two hours before practice?" I asked.

"I dunno. I thought it was gonna take a long time for you to agree to somewhat be friends." Fang said.

"Hey! I wouldn't take that long to agree," I sighed. "So what do you want to do for the next 120 minutes?" I asked?

A couple of seconds passed when we both said "Black ops!"

**Well my head still hurts so I'm gonna go and take some meds.**

**Peace!**

**-3pointshooter24**


End file.
